In this Lab to Marketplace proposal, we aim to develop the MBF SpineStudio software incorporating the innovative, laboratory-based NeuronStudio software created at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. Our SpineStudio software will enable automated detection, reconstruction and morphological classification of the structural analysis of dendritic spines. By creating this commercial software, we will improve the existing technology by providing validated, supported, and fully-documented software for automated 3D quantitative dendritic spine analysis. This software will integrate the specific advantages of the NeuronStudio software for a combination of neuron labeling, imaging (including in vivo), and image pre- processing techniques applied by the user without requiring expert knowledge in software programming. The software product will offer automated detection, reconstruction, and separate classification of complex spines (cup-shaped, multi-headed or branched, filopodia). Providing this innovative functionality will help research in important fields such as neurodegenerative diseases, learning, and memory.